


Magic

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 8





	

The Winchester's had come across several kinds of magic in their time, but never had they seen the magic of a child at Christmas. Ben was a whirlwind as he put up the decorations he and Dean had spent an afternoon finding. When the 11 year old was done it was a Winter Wonderland in the Bunker.

Sam thought he'd add his own twist to the holiday magic by buying some Christmas movies to play in their TV room (Which used to be a Bedroom but they renovated it into a TV room). He got Home Alone (They didn't have any TV connections yet so they needed to watch it somehow) and several other holiday classics. But that wasn't all Sam did.

He put up mistletoe everywhere, he excused Ben from the rule as he was a kid. But Cas and Dean continuously stepped under the mistletoe.

After about an hour of the pair almost constantly making out in obvious PDA, Sam began to realise the error of his idea.

Oh yes, Christmas with a kid was magic.


End file.
